


Don’t smile, Jon. Don’t smile.

by nightyn628



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: FrankMatt, Fratt - Freeform, M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 07:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18006545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightyn628/pseuds/nightyn628
Summary: ชาร์ลีผู้ยิ้มง่ายกับจอนผู้ไม่ยิ้ม





	Don’t smile, Jon. Don’t smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Summary in English version (not the same as that Thai version) : Charlie's always trying to make Jon smile and Jon absolutely can't stop thinking of Charlie's cuteness.

ไม่รู้ว่าเป็นเพราะบทแฟรงค์ คาสเซิลรึเปล่า แต่ระหว่างที่ถ่ายทำแดร์เดวิลซีซัน2 จอน เบิร์นธัลแทบไม่เคยยิ้มออกมาให้ใครเห็นเลยสักครั้ง

 

แม้จะเป็นเวลาพัก จอนก็นิ่งเงียบเคร่งขรึมตลอดเวลา พอเห็นอะไรแบบนี้เข้าบ่อย ๆ ชาร์ลี ค็อกซ์ก็เอียงคอเล็กน้อย เอ่ยแทรกขึ้นมากลางวงสนทนาระหว่างเอโลดี้และเดบอร่าที่กำลังคุยกันอย่างสนุกสนาน

 

"เขาไม่ค่อยยิ้มเลยนะ"

 

สองสาวหยุดชะงัก เอโลดี้มองตามสายตาของเพื่อนร่วมงานไปหยุดอยู่ที่จุดเดียวกัน นั่นก็คือจุดที่จอนกำลังนั่งพักอยู่

 

"ไม่เหมือนคุณหรอก แค่มีใครซักคนหายใจ คุณก็ยิ้มแล้ว" เอโลดี้พูดเย้า ส่วนเดบอร่าหลุดขำพรืดออกมาอย่างไม่ทันตั้งตัว

 

"ก็จริงนะ ชาร์ลีเนี่ยยิ้มตลอดเวลาเลย" เดบอร่าเห็นด้วยกับคำพูดของเพื่อนนักแสดง สาวผมบลอนด์ใช้หลังมือปาดน้ำตาที่เล็ดออกมาเล็กน้อย

 

เห็นอย่างนั้นแล้วชาร์ลีก็หัวเราะเบา ๆ กับปฏิกิริยาของหญิงสาว ก็เป็นอย่างที่เอโลดี้พูดมานั่นล่ะ เขาเป็นคนยิ้มง่ายมาแต่ไหนแต่ไร อันที่จริงตอนอยู่ในเซ็ตก็ต้องพยายามกลั้นยิ้มแทบตายเพื่อรักษามาดสุขุมนุ่มลึกของแมตต์ เมอร์ด็อค ถ้าจะให้บอกข้อเสียของตัวเอง ก็คงเป็นเรื่องแจกจ่ายรอยยิ้มไปทั่วนั่นล่ะนะ

 

ช่างตรงกันข้ามกับชายหน้าดุตรงนั้นเหลือเกิน

 

เบนความสนใจกลับไปที่จอนอีกครั้ง หนุ่มอังกฤษมองใบหน้านิ่งขรึมนั้นแล้วก็นึกอะไรขึ้นมาได้

 

"เฮ่ พวกคุณว่าผมจะทำให้เขายิ้มได้ไหม?"

 

"หืม?" สองสาวผู้รับบทแคเรนและอิเล็กตร้ามองหน้ากันไปมา นัยน์ตาของเอโลดี้เปล่งประกายระยิบระยับด้วยความตื่นเต้น เหมือนกับเด็กที่เพิ่งได้รับของขวัญจากซานตาคลอสมาไม่มีผิด

 

"น่าสนุกจัง เอางี้ไหม ถ้าคุณทำให้เขายิ้มได้ เอาไปเลย50ดอล แต่ถ้าคุณทำไม่สำเร็จ..."

 

เดบอร่ายิ้มหวาน แบมือเรียวสวยเบื้องหน้าชาร์ลี 

 

"เอามาให้ฉัน50ดอลฯ"

 

"โว้ว ๆ" ชาร์ลีเหงื่อตก พนันกันอย่างนี้จะดีรึเปล่านะ? แต่พอมองสองสาวที่กำลังสนุกสุด ๆ แล้วชายหนุ่มเพียงคนเดียวในวงสนทนาก็ได้แต่พยักหน้าอย่างจำยอม

 

"ตกลง"

 

"ดีล"

 

"คุณมีเวลาจนกว่าจะปิดกองนะ ชาร์ลี"

 

"พวกคุณนี่นะ..."

 

ชายหนุ่มถอนหายใจเฮือกใหญ่ แล้วภารกิจของชาร์ลีก็เริ่มต้นขึ้นตั้งแต่วันนั้น...

 

......

 

ไม่รู้ว่าทำไม แต่ช่วงนี้ชาร์ลีมักจะชอบมาวอแวถามอะไรแปลก ๆ แล้วก็เล่นมุกที่ไม่ตลกกับเขาอยู่เป็นประจำ จอนที่ไม่เข้าใจจุดประสงค์ของอีกฝ่ายก็ได้แต่ทำหน้างง ๆ นิ่ง ๆ หลังจากนั้นก็ได้แต่มองส่งแผ่นหลังที่แสนจะห่อเหี่ยวของพระเอกหนุ่มไปอย่างไม่เข้าใจ

 

และวันนี้ก็เป็นอีกวันหนึ่งที่ชาร์ลีตามมาวอแวกับเขาเช่นเคย ชายหนุ่มอยู่ในชุดทักซิโด้รุ่มร่ามไม่เรียบร้อย เห็นได้ชัดว่าเพิ่งถ่ายซีนก่อนหน้ากับเอโลดี้เสร็จมาหมาด ๆ 

 

"เฮ่ จอน! อย่ายิ้มเชียวนะ อย่ายิ้ม"

 

มาถึงก็ชี้หน้าเขาสั่งห้ามยิ้มซะอย่างนั้น ทั้ง ๆ ที่จอนยังไม่ได้ยิ้มซะหน่อย คนถูกสั่งขมวดคิ้วงุนงง เจ้าของบทแฟรงค์ คาสเซิลเงยหน้ามองผู้มาเยือน ตั้งใจจะถามคำถาม แต่ดันสะดุดตาเข้ากับรอยยิ้มกว้าง ๆ บนใบหน้าหล่อเหลานั่นเสียก่อน

 

....ทั้ง ๆ ที่ปากห้ามคนอื่นยิ้ม แต่เจ้าตัวดันยิ้มกว้างเสียอย่างนั้น พอได้เห็นความย้อนแย้งอย่างนั้นแล้วมุมปากของจอนก็เผยอขึ้นเล็กน้อย

 

"โอ้ คุณยิ้มแล้ว!" หลังจากที่ลองทุกมุกตลกที่แลกเปลี่ยนและฝึกฝนกับเอลเดน ชาร์ลีก็พบว่าวิธีที่จะกระตุ้นให้จอนยิ้มได้ก็คือการทำในสิ่งที่ตรงกันข้าม หนุ่มอังกฤษมีท่าทีพึงพอใจ ในขณะที่จอนเลิกคิ้วเล็กน้อย

 

"ผมพนันกับพวกสาว ๆ ไว้น่ะว่าจะทำให้คุณยิ้มให้ได้" ชาร์ลีถือวิสาสะนั่งลงบนเก้าอี้ว่างข้าง ๆ จอน ก่อนจะอธิบายสถานการณ์คร่าว ๆ แม้ว่าอีกฝ่ายจะยังไม่ได้ถามก็ตาม

 

"อ้อ..." จอนพยักหน้า สาว ๆ ที่ว่าคงเป็นเอโลดี้กับเดบอร่า เหตุผลที่เขาคิดอย่างนั้นก็เพราะพวกเธอขลุกอยู่กับชาร์ลีบ่อยเหลือเกิน อะแฮ่ม! ไม่ใช่ว่าเขารู้เรื่องนี้เพราะว่าแอบมองพระเอกซีรีส์แดร์เดวิลอยู่บ่อย ๆ หรอกนะ แต่เป็นเพราะวินเซนต์ เจ้าของบทวิลสัน ฟิสก์บอกมาต่างหากล่ะ

 

"แต่คุณนี่ก็เส้นลึกจัง มุกพวกนั้นไม่ตลกบ้างเลยเหรอ?" ชาร์ลีถามลุ้น ๆ ขณะเดียวกันก็ยื่นหน้าเข้าไปใกล้จอน นัยน์ตาสีน้ำตาลอบอุ่นจ้องคนผมดำเขม็งราวกับต้องการจะจับโกหกหรือคาดคั้นเอาคำตอบจากเขาให้ได้ โดยไม่รู้เลยว่าสติของจอนหลุดลอยไปตั้งแต่ที่เขาได้เห็นนัยน์ตากลมโตในระยะประชิดแล้ว

 

"จอน?"

 

เห็นอีกฝ่ายนิ่งเงียบไปชาร์ลีก็เอียงคอสงสัย เจ้าของบทแดร์เดวิลใช้นิ้วชี้สะกิดไหล่อีกฝ่ายเบา ๆ จอนถึงได้สติกลับมาอีกครั้ง

 

"ไม่เลยสักนิด นายต้องพยายามมากกว่านี้นะพวก" จอนตอบนิ่ง ๆ พยายามทำขรึมสุดความสามารถ ขณะเดียวกันก็ลอบมองปฏิกิริยาของอีกฝ่ายไปด้วย ชาร์ลีพอได้ฟังคำตอบแล้วก็มีท่าทีผิดหวังเล็กน้อย บางมุกเขาอุตส่าห์คิดเองตั้งนาน เอลเดนก็อุตส่าห์ช่วยQCให้ แถมกว่าจะผ่านQCของเอลเดนได้ก็แทบแย่ เพราะอย่างนี้ถึงอดผิดหวังไม่ได้

 

แต่ชาร์ลีก็คือชาร์ลี เรื่องเล็ก ๆ น้อย ๆ แบบนี้เขาไม่เก็บมาเครียดหรอก และเพราะคิดได้อย่างนั้นชายหนุ่มถึงได้กลับมายิ้มแฉ่งเหมือนเดิม

 

"ช่างเถอะ อย่างน้อยก็ยังมีวิธีที่ทำให้คุณยิ้มได้อยู่นี่นะ" ชาร์ลีมองโลกในแง่ดี

 

"เอาเป็นว่า เตรียมตัวเตรียมใจไว้ให้ดีล่ะจอน ผมรู้จุดอ่อนคุณแล้ว ผมจะเล่นงานคุณให้หนักเลย"

 

เอ่ยจบก็ลุกเดินไปหาเอลเดนที่โบกมือเรียกอยู่ไม่ใกล้ไม่ไกล จอนมองตามแผ่นหลังของอีกฝ่ายจนลับสายตา ก่อนจะหันหน้าเข้าหากำแพง เสียงหัวเราะทุ้มต่ำของพันนิชเชอร์หลุดรอดออกมาจากริมฝีปากอย่างแผ่วเบา

 

......

 

ชาร์ลีไม่ใช่คนผิดคำพูด ในเมื่อเขาบอกว่าเขาจะเล่นงานจอน เขาก็ทำอย่างที่สัญญาเอาไว้จริง ๆ 

 

"อย่ายิ้มนะจอน อย่ายิ้ม"

 

บ้าชะมัด เสียงหยอกเย้าซุกซนข้างหูทำให้จอนหลุดยิ้มออกมาเป็นครั้งที่348จนได้ และในครั้งนี้ ถึงแม้จะเป็นช่วงเวลาเพียงเสี้ยววินาที แต่ก็เป็นเสี้ยววินาทีที่กล้องสมาร์ทโฟนของโรซาริโอ้จับภาพเอาไว้ได้ทัน(ซักที)

 

ทั้ง ๆ ที่เคยลั่นวาจากับตัวเองว่าลูกผู้ชายอย่างจอน เบิร์นธัลจะไม่ยอมตกหลุมพรางเดิม ๆ เป็นร้อยครั้งให้เสียชื่อเสียง แต่ดูเหมือนว่าชาร์ลี คอกซ์จะชอบเล่นงานเขาทีเผลอ ทำให้จอนอดสงสัยไม่ได้ว่าคนอังกฤษมีนิสัยกัดไม่ปล่อยอย่างนี้ทุกคนรึเปล่านะ?

 

จอนถอนหายใจเฮือกใหญ่ ทุกครั้งที่เขาเผลอตัวซึมซับบทของแฟรงค์ คาสเซิลมากเกินไป รับเอาอารมณ์ด้านลบมากมายเข้ามาในตัว สำเนียงอังกฤษอันเป็นเอกลักษณ์นั่นก็จะดังขึ้นข้าง ๆ หูเสมอ

 

"อย่ายิ้มจอน อย่ายิ้ม"

 

นั่นล่ะ ทั้ง ๆ ที่เป็นคำพูดเดิม ๆ แท้ ๆ แต่น้ำเสียงร่าเริงหยอกเย้านั่นก็มักจะทำให้เขาเผลอยิ้มออกมาทุกครั้ง

 

จอนห้ามตัวเองไม่ได้เลยเมื่อชาร์ลีแกล้งป่วนเขาอย่างนั้น อันที่จริงมันค่อนข้างประหลาดอยู่เหมือนกัน หลังจากที่คนทั้งกองรู้คาถาที่ทำให้เขายิ้มออก ทั้งโปรดิวเซอร์ ผู้กำกับ ทีมเขียนบท แคสต์ทุกคนต่างก็พยายามใช้คาถานี้กับเขาบ้าง

 

แต่ดูเหมือนว่าคนที่ร่ายมนตร์สำเร็จจะมีอยู่แค่คนเดียว ก็คือเจ้าของต้นตำรับ 'คาถาสะกดจอน'(เอลเดนตั้งชื่อให้) ชายที่มีชื่อว่าชาร์ลี คอกซ์

 

จอนจึงสรุปเอาเองว่าปัญหาไม่ได้อยู่ที่ว่าเขาบื้อเกินไปจนตกหลุมพรางกับมุกเดิม ๆ แต่ปัญหามันอยู่ที่นายคนอังกฤษนั่นต่างหาก ดูเหมือนว่าจะมีแค่ชาร์ลีคนเดียวเท่านั้นที่มีอิทธิพลต่อรอยยิ้มของเขา

 

"อย่ายิ้มสิจอน อย่ายิ้ม"

 

ทุกวันนี้แม้จะปิดกองแดร์เดวิลซีซัน2ไปเรียบร้อยแล้ว ชาร์ลีก็ยังคงหยอกเย้าเขาอยู่อย่างนี้ทุกครั้งที่มีโอกาสได้เจอกัน น้ำเสียงของอีกฝ่ายยังคงร่าเริง และรอยยิ้มชวนหลงใหลก็ยังคงประดับประดาอยู่บนใบหน้าหล่อเหลา

 

จอนหัวใจเต้นตึกตักผิดจังหวะ ไม่มีทางเลยที่เขาจะควบคุมตัวเองได้ในตอนที่ได้ยินคาถาของชาร์ลี

 

ทุกครั้งที่ได้ยินมัน เขามักจะยิ้มออกมา แต่ถึงอย่างนั้น ในครั้งนี้ เสียงกระซิบของชาร์ลีก็ทำให้จอนยิ้มไม่ได้แล้ว

 

จอนเลิกยิ้ม ชายหนุ่มยิ้มไม่ได้อีกแล้ว นั่นก็เพราะว่ามือแกร่งของจอนคว้าข้อมือของชาร์ลีไว้ ก่อนที่ปากของเขาประกบเข้ากับปากของชาร์ลีอย่างแนบแน่น

 

เห็นได้ชัด...ว่าปากของเขากำลังยุ่งเกินกว่าที่จะยิ้ม ;)

 

.......


End file.
